carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnosaur 3: Primal Species
Carnosaur 3: Primal Species is the sequel to Carnosaur 2, and the third installation of the Carnosaur series. International terrorists get a surprise when their hijacked cargo turns out to be genetically engineered dinosaurs. Now the military team attempting recovery of the cargo is about to make the same deadly discovery! Carnosaur 3 was the least liked movie, in IMDB it is rated at Bottom 78. It had a lower budget than the 2 previous movies, so it was rushed. Plot At the beginning of the movie a team of Soldiers are driving to trucks containing "uranium" when they are attacked by Snipers are with AK-47's all of the soldiers are killed, except for The Sergeant (Stephen Lee) and Private Spikins (Rodman Flender). Then they are shot by Dolan (Cyril O'Reilly), him and one of the Snipers take the trucks to a warehouse. Colonel Rance Higgins (Scott Valentine), Polchek (Rick Dean), Furgonson (Billy Burnette), B.T. Coolidge (Terri J. Vaughn) and Sanders (Rodger Halston) are training for a hostage cituation with four marines (Jack Kyle). At the warehouses Dolan shoots a cop (Brian Currie) and then he hides the body, Dolan opens the truck and heads inside and he hears growling and behind a curtain is two Velociraptors. One of the terrorists (Jason Brawley) asks him "What do you have Dolan?" then he furiosly yells "Ah, Damn it, No! No!" then he starts yelling at O'Brien (Jon Kuyper) and says "I ask for Uranium and you give me Fucking reptiles" and then they head back in and then the whole crew is killed by the Raptors. Two cops, Wilson (Michael James McDonald) and O'Donnell (Slade Barnett) hear gun fire and they find Bob (Johnathan Winfrey) running down the road covered in blood. Wilson starts yelling him and says "On the Ground, On the ground You Son of a Bitch" Then they call in Mulcowsky (Bob McFarland) and they head into the warehouse armed with 12 gauge shotguns and they open the second truck and are killed by two more velociraptors another black, an albino one and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rance's team is heading to investigate the hijacking at the warehouse, when the get in there they find all of the bodies of the terrorists and cops. Polchek stands guard and says to the head of Mulcowsky "How's it going". Then the head into a room full of boxes, when Polchek shoots Dolan's dead body and Sanders says "Nice Shooting There Tex, Yopu just shot yourself a deadman." Polchek says "Yeah, But I shot the Shit out of him" Then a raptor knocks the boxes on Polckek and he falls on the body of Dolan" Furgonson and Coolidge are killed by two of the raptors. They get out of the warehouse, Dr. Hodges (Janet Gunn) and General Pete Mercer (Anthony Peck) tell them about the Carnosaur project. Then Rance, Polchek and Sanders head back to the warehouse, Rance is attacked by a raptor, but is saved by Johnson (David Roberson), Diego Garcia (Paul Darrigo), Proudfoot (Justina Vail) and Rossi (Morgan Englund) save him. They come up with a plan to catch one of the raptors, but it fails and they end up killing him. When Dr. Hodge is studying the raptor, he runs out of the room and Garcia is killed by the T-Rex. Johnson, Sanders, Polchek, Rossi and Sanders go chasing after then and find out that they are hiding out in an ocean-liner. Rossi decides to pilot the ocean-liner, Polchek comes up with a plan to turn on the cooling systems on the ship, Johnson, Sanders and Polheck head on down to turn them on, Sanders is killed by a velociraptor, the Johnson is pursued by another one and then killed. Rance, Polchek, and Rossi find a nest of eggs and they start shooting the eggs. Hodge tells them to get out of there, her and Rossi head on down from the bridge after Polchek is killed by the T-Rex. Rossi is pulled up through the ceiling of the ship by the T-Rex and Proudfoot's head is torn off by a raptor. Rance and Hodge kill the raptors by shooting them in the necks. They are then cornered under boxes by the T-Rex and Rance throughs his last brick of C-4 into the T-Rex's mouth and it explodes killing the her. The jump off the ship, right when the C-4 explodes, at the warehouse Bob is setting the car, still gagged and looks next to him and raptor comes at him and kills him. Cast *Scott Valentine as Col. Rance Higgins *Janet Gunn as Dr. Hodges *Rick Dean as Polchek *Anthony Peck as Gen. Pete Mercer *Rodger Halston as Sanders *Terri J. Vaughn as B.T. Coolidge *Billy Burnette as Furguson *Morgan Englund as Rossi *Stephen Lee as Sergeant *Justina Vail as Proudfoot *Cyril O'Reilly as Dolan *Abraham Gordon as Billings *Michael McDonald as Police Officer Wilson *David Roberson as Johnson *Jonathan Winfrey as Bob * * Category:Dinosaur films Category:1996 films Category:American films